Figure It Out: The Anime
Figure It Out: The Video Game is a season of Figure It Out. The season consists of panelists from anime shows. Gameplay See http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Figure_It_Out#Gameplay The twist about this season is that the slime is replaced by water. Panelists (All panelists will have electric bracelets attached around their foots, so if they have a slight tendency to cuss or misbehave, they will be given a small (or large, depending on how major it is) shock.) (If a panelists can't speak (or ask questions), they can just write down a word on a piece of paper.) ''Pokémon'' Ash Ketchum Pikachu Misty Brock Tracey Sketchit May Max Dawn Iris Cilan Gary Oak Ritchie Harrison Drew Harley Morrison Paul Barry Nando Zoey Kenny Ursula Trip Bianca Burgundy Georgia Stephan Professor Samuel Oak Professor Felina Ivy Professor Elm Professor Birch Professor Rowan Professor Aurea Juniper Giovanni Jessie James Meowth Butch Cassidy Pierce Maxie Archie Cyrus Delia Ketchum Nurse Joy Officer Jenny Raoul Contesta Mr. Sukizo Lyra Khoury Don George Luke Cynthia ''Digimon'' Taichi "Tai" Kamiya Yamato "Matt" Ishida Sora Takenouchi Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi Mimi Tachikawa Joe Kido Takeru "T.K." Takaishi Hikari "Kari" Kamiya Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya Miyako "Yolei" Inoue Iori "Cody" Hida Ken Ichijouji Takato Matsuki Henry Wong Pika Nonaka Ryo Akiyama Jeri Katou Kazu Shioda Kenta Kitagawa Suzie Wong Ai Mako Takuya Kanbara Kouji Minamoto Junpei "J.P." Shibayama Izumi "Zoe" Orimoto Tomoki "Tommy" Himi Kouichi Kimura Marcus Daimon Thomas H. Norstein Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda Keenan Crier Mikey Kudō Nene Amano Kiriha Aomuna Akari Hinomoto Zenjirou Tsurugi Yuu Amano Tagiru Akashi Ryouma Mogami Ren Tobari Airu Suzaki ''Sailor Moon'' Serena Tsukino Darien Shields Amy Mizuno Raye Hino Lita Kino Mina Aino Chibiusa Tsukino Trista Meioh Amara Tenoh Michelle Kaioh Hotaru Tomoe ''Cowboy Bebop'' Spike Spiegel Jet Black Faye Valentine Edward Ein Vicious Julia Victoria "V.T." Terpsichore Grencia Mars Elijah Guo Eckener Punch Judy Antonio Calros Jobim Lin Shin Rocco Bonnaro Laughing Bull Bob Annie Chessmaster Hex Andy von de Oniyate Vincent Volaju Elektra Ovirowa Resheed Lee Sampson ''Sonic X'' Sonic the Hedgehog Chris Thorndyke Miles "Tails" Prower Amy Rose Knuckles the Echidna Cream the Rabbit Cheese the Chao Cosmo the Seedrian Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge the Bat Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Decoe Becoe Bokkun Vector the Crocodile Espio the Chameleon Charmy Bee Vanilla the Rabbit Big the Cat Tikal the Echidna Chaos E-102 Gamma Emerl Maria Robotnik ''Powerpuff Girls Z'' Blossom Bubbles Buttercup Proffesor Utonium Ken Utonium Peach Mr. Mayor Miss Bellum Miss Keane Kasey Kyoko Gotokuji Tokio Matsubara Mitsuko Matsubara Dai Matsubara Shou Matsubara Momo Omiya Okou Mojo Jojo Fuzzy Lumpkins Him Princess Morbucks Ace Snake Lil Arturo Grubber Big Billy Silk Hat Poncho Lady Annie Brick Boomer Butch Gilbert "Gigi" the Great Duchess Morbucks Cody Alpha Beta ''Naruto'' Naruto Uzumaki Sasuke Uchiha Sakura Haruno Kakashi Hatake Kiba Inuzuka Shino Aburame Hinata Hyuga Choji Akimichi Shikamaru Nara Ino Yamanaka Neji Hyuga Rock Lee Tenten Gaara Kankuro Temari Iruka Umino Konohamaru Sarutobi Jiraiya Sai ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Yugi Moto Joey Wheeler Seto Kaiba Téa Gardner Tristan Taylor Jaden Yuki Syrus Truesdale Chazz Princeton Alexis Rhodes Bastion Misawa Zane Tuesdale Vellian Crowler Lymann Banner Jesse Anderson Aster Phoenix Tyranno Hassleberry Atticus Rhodes Axel Brodie Jim "Crocodile" Cook Adrian Gecko Chumley Huffington Blair Flannigan Yusei Fudo Jack Atlas Akiza Izinski Crow Hogan Luna Leo Yuma Tsukumo Astral Reginald Kastle Tori Meadows Kite Tenjo Rio Kastle ''Street Fighter II V Ryu Ken Guile Chun-Li Inspector Dorai Fei-Long Sagat Dhalsim Vega Balrog Cammy White Nash Zangief M. Bison ''The Prince of Tennis'' Ryoma Echizen Kuninitsu Tezuka Shuichiro Oishi Shusuke Fuji Eiji Kikumaru Takashi Kawamura Sadahura Inui Takeshi Momoshiro Kaoru Kaido Sakuno Ryuzaki ''Devil May Cry: The Animated Series'' Dante Trish Lady Patty Lowell J.D. Morisson Sid ''Sekirei'' Minato Sahashi Musubi Kusano Matsu Tsukiumi Kazehana Homura Miya Asama ''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Demitri Maximoff Donovan Felicia Jon Talbain Bishamon Huitzil Hsien-Ko Lei-Lei Lin-Lin Morrigan Aensland Anita Pyron Lord Raptor ''Beyblade'' Tyson Granger Kai Hiwatari Max Tate Ray Kon Kenny Hilary Daichi Hiro Gingka Hagane Kenta Yumiya Madoka Amano Tsubasa Otori Masamune Kadoya Hikaru Hazama Hyoma Ryo "The Immortal Phoenix" Hagane Teru Saotome ''Dinosaur King'' Max Taylor Rex Owen Zoe Drake Dr. Spike Taylor Dr. Reese Drake Dr. Z Ursula Zander Ed Rod Seth Helga Spectre Gavro Foolscap Sheer ''Fullmetal Alchemist'' Edward Elric Alphonse Elric Father Solf J. Kimblee Dante Lust Gluttony Envy Greed Sloth Wrath Pride King Bradley Alex Louis Armstrong Izumi Curtis Roy Mustang Van Hohenheim Tim Marcoh Russell Tringham Fletcher Tringham Shou Tucker ''Tenchi Muyo! Tenchi Masaki Ryoko Ayeka Masaki Jurai Sasami Masaki Jurai Mihoshi Kuramitsu Washu Habuki Kiyone Makibi Seina Yamada Amane Kaunaq Kiriko Masaki ''Outlaw Star Gene Starwind James "Jim" Hawking Melfina Aisha Clanclan "Twilight" Suzuka "Hot Ice" Hilda Fred Luo Swanzo Mikey Clyde Iris Ronald "Ron" MacDougall Henry "Harry" MacDougall Professor Nguyen Khan Lore Hazanko Shimi Lady Iraga Hanmyo Hamushi Tobigera Jukai Hitoriga ''Gundam'' Amuro Ray Bright Nuo Fraw Bow General Revil Haro Hayato Kobayashi Kai Shiden Matilda Ajan Mirai Yashima Ryu Hose Sayla Mass Slegger Law Tem Ray Shute Captain Gundam Zapper Zaku Grappler Gouf Destroyer Dom Bakunetsumaru Zero the Winged Knight Domon Kasshu Chibodee Crocket George de Sand Sai Saici Argo Gulskii Heero Yuy Duo Maxwell Trowa Barton Quatre Raberba Winner Chang Wufei Doctor J Professor G Doktor S Instructor H Master O Howard Kira Yamato Athrun Zala Lacus Clyne Cagalli Yula Athha Shinn Asuka Setsuna F. Seiei Neil Dylandy Lyle Dylandy Allelujah Haptism Tieria Erde Sumeragi Lee Noriega Feldt Grace Christina Sierra Lichtendahl Tsery Lasse Aeon Joyce Moreno Ian Vashti Mileina Vashti Linda Vashti Category:Anime